Elizaveta
by EllieT33
Summary: Felicity has been hiding secrets and Oliver has been too busy to notice. AU T for language rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had a dream about this and had to write it down. I don't have a Beta so forgive me for any typos. I don't own Arrow although I would love to. Please R&R!

She was swiveling in her computer chair in the new lair biting her pen. She wasn't as fond of this lair it was more claustrophobic, plus it didn't have the salmon ladder. Which was something she very much enjoyed. She was waiting for one of her many searches to come up with something on the whereabouts of Thea. She was all alone at the moment, so decided that she would hone her already exemplary archery skills. She had been with Oliver on his arrow crusade for a little over two years now, and he still didn't know she was already an archer.

She found an alcove, which was a nice hiding spot for her magenta bow, and black arrows she drew her bow aiming at the farthest target and nailed it. Glad that she had some time to herself, as the boys were out on patrol and Laurel was at the office. She shot a quiver full and then returned everything to it's rightful place, accidentally missing one arrow on the floor behind a target.

Just after she put her quiver and bow away, Oliver walked through the door in his Arrow suit. She let out a silent sigh of relief, she had gone this long without him finding out she wasn't going to let it out now. Well there were a lot of things she hid from him, he was just too occupied keeping things from her to notice.

To him she was Felicity Smoak, born and raised by her single Jewish mother in Las Vegas and MIT grad of 2009. Who she really is, is another person entirely. Elizaveta Knyazev was her given name when she was born in Moscow, a name given to her by her father Anatoly Knyazev. She never got to see her father, but that's not surprising due to his ties with the Bratva. When she was three he left, and they moved to Vegas, changing their names from Czarina and Elizaveta Knyazev to Claire and Felicity Smoak. As soon as she got her hands on her first computer she was able to look Anatoly up as well as his contacts within the organization.

About four years ago she heard chatter about an American who had just become a Captain in the Bratva over in Asia. In 2009 at her graduation, Anatoly walked up to her. He gave her strict instructions for her to move to Starling City and work at QC. This of course didn't sit well with her and she argued with him for a good hour. To be honest she was still reeling that one of her parents actually came to her graduation. She never told him that she already had a job lined up for her there, she was too stubborn.

"Elizaveta, he is still alive and when he comes back, he will protect you." Anatoly explained cryptically.

Frustrated she replied "Who Papa? Who is he? Why do I need protecting no one knows I'm your daughter."

"It is not a matter with the Bratva, I cannot tell you now, but when he comes into your life you will know. He must never know who you really are though."

"Ok I won't tell him" she vowed not knowing how hard it would be to keep that promise.

The day she found Oliver in the back of her car shot, was the day she realized what her father had been saying. Laying on the table across his heart was a tattoo identical to the one her father had, and she gasped in shock. Digg assumed it was because she was dealing with her first gunshot wound. He was wrong, about both aspects. This was not her first gunshot wound, not by far, she lived in Vegas and in order to pay for college she had to do some highly illegal activities. Which is why she got so angry when Oliver treated her with kid gloves.

Oliver was suddenly waving his hands in front of her vacant face. Who knows how long she had been thinking about the past and her secrets. "Felicity?"

She finally snapped out of it "Yes?"

"You've been standing there staring into space for the last fifteen minutes, I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about...stuff" she finished lamely. He gave her a puzzled look as she sat back at her computers still in a daze.

"Where did this black arrow come from?" he growled a panicked look across his face.

Still not thinking clearly she piped up "I thought I was missing one when I put up my quiver and bow." Her eyes popped open her jaw dropped and she slowly turned her seat around until she was staring straight into Oliver's eyes. Eyes filled with rage and betrayal.

"Your what?"

Shrinking down she replied "My quiver and bow..."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter so soon it's crazy! I don't have a Beta so forgive me for any typos. I don't own Arrow although I would love to. Please R&R!

_Still not thinking clearly she piped up "I thought I was missing one when I put up my quiver and bow." Her eyes popped open her jaw dropped and she slowly turned her seat around until she was staring straight into Oliver's eyes. Eyes filled with rage and betrayal. _

_"Your what?"_

_Shrinking down she replied "My quiver and bow..."_

"Since when have you had those, when did you learn how to shoot?"

"My bow 4 years, the two before broke, and I grew out of my first one. I started when I was five, being my father's daughter, I wanted to learn how to learn how to shoot a gun, but Mamulya said no. So I decided to take archery instead." she finished her explanation realizing that she just divulged too much information and that more questions would follow.

"Mamulya... Your mother is Russian? Why did your father have guns? None of this is making any sense Felicity." He was grasping at straws trying to make sense of all of the new information.

"Elizaveta." she whispered softly almost hoping he wouldn't hear her. His eyes widened and he stepped back looking at her as if she were a threat, as if he couldn't believe she was real, that she was a figment of his imagination.

"NO!"

She flinched when he yelled at her "Oliver, listen I can explain."

"He told me to find you, I searched everywhere for an Elizaveta Knyazev, who had brown hair and round glasses. He told me to take care of you and protect you."

"I know...he came to me at my graduation telling me that a man was still alive and that he would protect me if I was in Starling City. I had already taken a job here but I fought him anyway. I realized what he meant when I saw your Bratva tattoo the night Moira shot you."

"THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU! Feli...Elizaveta, the family is looking for you, you are supposed to take over." He was yelling and when she looked at him he radiated fear.

"I'm Felicity Smoak DAMNIT! They shouldn't even know I exist! I deleted myself from every database as Elizaveta and replaced with Felicity Elizabeth Smoak! I changed my hair, I changed my glasses, we changed our religion, I changed my city...TWICE!" She said using her scary loud voice.

"Well it wasn't enough, was it? They know you exist and they won't stop until you have been found and take over, or they kill you."

"I shouldn't have to worry about that until Papa dies." she then got a sick feeling in her stomach realizing what it is that Oliver just implied. "No he can't be... I never got to say goodbye." she slid off her chair and down to the floor crying.

"I am so sorry Felicity, I thought you knew. He was injured by a stray bullet in Moscow and he didn't survive."

"Why didn't my Mother tell me? There is no way she wouldn't have known, Uncle Dimitri would have told her."

"Uncle Dimitri as in Dimitri Kasyanov?"

"Yes he's my mother's brother, but he took care of me and my mother. I paid my college tuition hacking for him. We had an agreement that he wouldn't tell anyone that I existed."

"Well apparently he went back on your deal, because they've been looking for you. I TOOK YOU TO RUSSIA!" He was officially losing it.

"Yes and it was a calculated risk, that I took in order to help Starling City. Although they probably figured it out when I ran into Dimitri in Moscow."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me before we fix this? Any secret siblings or family members?"

"Does a fiancé in Russia count? There is an arranged marriage with the son of a captain in the family." She said wincing as the words came out knowing this was not going to bode well with him." Before you ask his name is Alexi Chapayev, and yes he is the son of Viktor Chapayev, they until the Moscow trip thought I was dead."

Oliver felt a wave of guilt wash over him, if he hadn't taken her back to Russia they wouldn't be in this predicament. "If I hadn't taken..." Before he could finish his sentence Felicity decided she'd had enough of his self martyrdom theology and guilt he forced upon himself, that everything that went wrong was his fault and he was the one who needed to fix it.

"Stop! I am not going to listen to you drone on and on about how I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. Guess what? You can't change who my father was and you can't change the fact that I am the one that has to take over. Kinda sucks though that you got kicked out."

"I made a vow that I would find and protect you. Now I failed you."

"We need to stop arguing and find a way to fix this."

"I guess you're right" he replied as they sat down in chairs facing each other about to come up with some solutions when Digg walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, I decided to answer some of the questions in the reviews. WinterRain36 Yes she will be starting to show her skills and there may be lemon scenes but later on down the road. KindleFlame5 I'm not ruling her adopting a vigilante persona out but as you will see she will become more badass. Again R&R if you have any questions or suggestions put them in the comments and I may answer them.

Elliet33

_"I guess you're right" he replied as they sat down in chairs facing each other about to come up with some solutions when Digg walked through the door._

"What's going on here?" Digg asked immediately noticing the tension.

"My name is Elizaveta Knyazev I'm Russian, my father met Oliver on the island and was the head of the Bratva he is now dead and they are looking for me to take over. Oh and I'm an archer..."

"You're an archer? Are you better than him?" He pointed to Oliver.

"That is what you got out of that? Yes I'm better, although I'm sure he would want to test that."

"Whom ever hits the most of twenty targets wins."

She scoffed "Easy"

Oliver smirked, "No way you will beat me Felicity"

She went over and retrieved her magenta bow looking very non threatening. Which is what she wanted, being underestimated was something she always used to her advantage. It also helped during her martial arts training.

One after the other she hit all the targets dead center no wavering.

"Damn Girl!" Digg said laughing at Oliver and his pouting face.

Oliver got all but one dead center and that was only because she distracted him.

"Lucky, plus it's easy to hit a still target."

"Hand me some tennis balls." She challenged refusing to back down. Then proceeded to hit all five he threw.

"You think this is good, we should spar sometime, I could teach you a few things. I've been going easy on Digg while we've been training." She had a flashback to when Sara came into the picture how jealous she was, they thought it was because she couldn't kick ass, when in reality it was because she could. Keeping the promise she made to her father to keep her secret safe. These past three years of silence over in three minutes.

"I don't even know who you are, anymore." Sir Broods-a-lot commented.

"You know my father. You know how kind and wonderful he could be, but you also know how frightening he can be. I for one did not intend to be on the receiving end of his anger. He warned me about Slade, not by name but he said that there was going to be chaos caused by a man who could not be stopped. I thought he meant Malcolm Merlyn, but turns out I was wrong. You may not know my past, but I don't exactly know your past either, so the hypocrisy needs to stop right now. "

"Point taken, well then let's get started. About a week after we got back from Moscow I started to hear chatter about Elizaveta, hearing that name gave me a sense of guilt that I never found her, that I had failed Anatoly. He had died just a few days after we left. They of course are looking for her so she can take over, the problem is if they don't find her there with be a war between two sides in the organization."

Felicity spoke up looking semi reluctant, "I have a plan and you aren't going to like it... We give them what they want. I step up into my leadership role meanwhile we bring down the organization from the inside with the help of Lance and later the FBI."

"Ok" was all he said knocking the pants off of both Digg and Felicity.

"Ok, so I'm going to get in touch with Demitri and Alexi. I will tell them that I was monitoring the organization, found info on Papa dying and decided to take my place in the Bratva. They know I work for you, which they both disapprove of; they also know I know you are, well were, in the Bratva. I will inform them that you just found out who I was and encouraged me to come forward, which will paint you in a better light for the future."

Diggle spoke up "I see where he comes in but how are you going to explain me?"

"Well John I will tell them that both of you are in so I know I have at least two people on the outside who have my back." Felicity explained. She got her flip burner phone put it on speaker and called Demitri.

"Lizzy! What are you up to calling your Dyadya Demitri?" Kasyanov answered his phone clearly a smile on his face.

"Hey Dyadya, sorry but this call is all business. I heard about Papa and I have heard that a lot of people are looking for me. Before you ask, I have my resources both digital and human. One of which I would like to have reinstated as a captian. If you want me to step up which I know you do, I need to have at least two people from the outside that I know have my back before I trust anyone but you and Alexi."

"I was wondering when I'd get this call, I wasn't going to say anything until you came to me. I know your feelings towards the activities that our family performs. I figured you were busy saving the vigilante and your city's asses. Don't think I don't know about your activities."

"You know what I'm capable of, I plan on calling Alexi before I want this to go public, no one know's I've been found until I get my shit together I should be ready to come out on Monday. Do you think you can handle three days of this secret?"

"I've kept it for the past 23 years Lizzy, three days shouldn't be hard."

"Thanks Demitri I'll be bringing Queen and Mr. Diggle to the meeting on Monday. I will call you with more details." She finished and hung up their family didn't say goodbye it always sounds final.

"One phone call down one to go." Felicity said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, R&R and as always I don't own anything.

"One call left one to go" Felicity said with a sigh. Secretly she was excited, it had been a while since she had spoken to Alexi.

She listened to the phone ringing in her hand Alexi was the only other person in the Bratva who knew she was alive before the rumors.

"Alexi" a Russian voice said on the other side of the phone.

"привет скучаешь по мне?" Felicity replied hoping he'd recognize her somewhat broken Russian.

"What does that mean?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"That she understood everything I've ever said in Russian." Oliver stood shocked thinking about a few things he had said underneath his breath in Russian he knew she had heard. And a very important thing he said to her assuming she wouldn't understand.

"I mean what did she say?" Digg confirmed

"Hello, did you miss me?" Oliver translated.

"LIZ! It's so good to hear you love, even if your Russian sounds like you used Google Translate." Alexi exclaimed on the phone.

Smiling she answered "Which is why I prefer to speak English, I can understand and read Russian, but ask me to speak it and I'm lost. I assume you know why I called."

"You have decided to take over, or you have decided we should get married sooner than 2016. My bet is on the former."

"Your bet would be right." she loved their banter it sounded like flirting to anyone who listened. The thing was Alexi is gay, which is why being betrothed to someone made his life easier saying no to girls.

"So you aren't going to leave your dreadful job being underutilized by that Billionaire boss of yours. He's listening isn't he...?"

Felicity laughed, "Yes you are on speakerphone."

Alexi harrumphed "Well then Oliver Queen, you may be rich and dreadfully sexy, and can get any girl you want. The girl standing in front of you will be my wife, in other words, I win."

"Alexi! Quit attacking Oliver he's resuming his station as a captain, whether you like it or not. And as I have told you before don't be jealous, for one it doesn't suit you, and two we are just friends, nothing would ever happen between me and Oliver, he is like an older brother to me." Felicity finished hearing nothing more on the matter. "Anyways I need you to come to Starling City we are meeting on Monday with Demitri discussing the details of my coming out as the Head of the organization. You will also officially meet John Diggle who will be working as my body guard."

"I wasn't attacking, just a friendly reminder. I look forward to meeting Mr. Diggle and the meeting. Goodbye my love, see you soon." Alexi finished and hung up laying it on thick, he never could resist shaking things up. He knew how Lizzy felt about him whether she would admit it or not, but he also knew there was no way those feelings weren't at least a little reciprocated.

"I love that kid, I'm actually excited I get to spend some time with him, he always came with Viktor when he would come to Vegas for business. I'm glad Papa chose him if I had to get married to someone in the family, I'm glad it's him." she said turning around knowing full well what Oliver was thinking and his face and stature would be frightening to any sane person. However it just made her laugh.

Oliver was standing there fists clenched, hunched over, eyes dilated, he looked like the killer he was when she met him. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact that Alexi was in Russia at the moment, and not actually in Starling City.

"What was that?/!" Oliver yelled in his Arrow voice.

"That was me talking to Alexi, a man that is very important to me and you shall not kill or hurt in any way or you will not like the consequences. He was bating you, testing your reaction and thank god that you aren't a screamer... I mean not that I would know, not that I wouldn't want know... aghhh 3...2...1." She took a deep breath trying to control what was saying. "Just try to stay calm and don't make me kick your butt cause I can and will. I've bested Sara, don't think I can't best you. Yes she knows, I had to tell someone and she knows how to keep secrets."

The truth was although he would deny it if confronted, he was hurt by the just friends line. Just Friends... it somehow demeaned their relationship, their partnership, sure they weren't in a physical relationship but that didn't make them just friends... right? We agreed it would be better if we didn't get involved, that she would be safer.

"Hey, quit brooding we have shopping to do, do you happen to know where to find black leather outfits? What am I saying of course you do."

"Why are we shopping for leather outfits?" He asked puzzled.

"If I'm going to be a crime boss/villain I should dress like one." She replied with a wicked glint in her eye.

Diggle just laughed "You're on your own on this one Oliver, I've gotta check up on my very pregnant wife.

"You are going to be the death of me Felicity!" Oliver growled.

"Naw, we are gonna have fun." Her goal for the day was to see how uncomfortable she could make him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the last bit of Olicity for a while because soon she will be working on gaining the trust of the Bratva. Kindleflame5 helped me with coming up with Felicity's Villainess name. As always R&R and I own nothing.

They began to walk towards her mini and it hit her, this was the first time they had been completely alone since the mansion. And they were on their way to pick out for some bad guy wardrobe. She let him drive since he knew where they were going and she didn't want to deal with a pouting Oliver. He took her to a leather shoe shop just on the edge of the glades. They walked in to the first store where she found three pairs of black boots one ankle, one knee high, and one thigh high. All of which she was able to run jump and do martial arts in without hurting herself. The next stop was a store she frequented when she wanted to get a club dress once in a while. She brought five dresses, a jacket, two pairs of leather pants, and four corsets in the dressing room. All were variations of black with dark purple and magenta accents.

"I'm coming out I want your opinion." she yelled through the door. Oliver was sitting in the waiting area in a chair that wasn't very comfortable. Ten seconds later she came out of the dressing room wearing tight black leather pants with studs up and down the sides of her legs, and a corset black sweetheart with dark purple for the lining. Oliver was speechless staring at her, she looked like an actual villain, a very very hot villain.

"I'm calling myself Cheshire, It means many colors and many masks, I felt like it was a good name. Plus... I'm a big Alice in Wonderland fan, and love the colors."

"Why am I not surprised." he smiled. He had to shake his head, she was driving him crazy, it was hard seeing her like this. Knowing that he could never have her, something like Slade could happen again, plus she doesn't trust him now. They hadn't spoken about it since they were on that beach, but he sees it in her eyes when she thinks he's not looking. He keeps living this lie, letting her go on thinking that the 'I love you' wasn't true. He knows it was a selfish thing to do, but he didn't like the plan to begin with and if it was going to be his last time seeing her he was going to tell her.

"Because it is awesome, I'm going to try on another dress." She went back and closed the door, and let out a deep breath. That look he just gave her was super intense it was like she was the only thing in the world and then his look turned pensive like he was lost in his own thoughts. The look that he got when he was troubled, or he thought about the island. She had learned to just ride it out if they weren't in immediate danger. There had been times though when she did try to get him out of the martyr mind space. For example when she told him about her mother wanting her to stay in Vegas and be a cocktail waitress, she didn't tell him that it was because she didn't want her too far away and be killed.

She tried on the next dress and she had to say she looked amazing in it. She wasn't one to think very highly upon her looks I mean she was just the IT girl, but this dress was one shouldered with a three quarter length sleeve on her left arm came about six inches above her knee It was black with a thin lines of dark purple and dark magenta across in different intervals. She really did look like Cheshire a very hot cosplay all she needed was ears. She walked out.

"So Oliver how do I look?"

For Oliver time stood still and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say to a woman, but then again he'd never quite felt this way about a woman.

"…uh…I…mean you look…lovely…more than lovely." He kept stumbling over his words.

"Careful Oliver, you're gonna hurt yourself." She giggled pushing her glasses up. "That was the last of the clothes how about we pay get out of here and go to Big Belly Burger."

He looked away shaking his head, "Sounds good to me."

They pulled up to Big Belly Burger and ordered their usuals. Sitting in their regular booth, it was hard for her to be this close to him and being alone with him doesn't help. He ruined their relationship when he said what he said in the mansion, her trust in him dropped dramatically. It wasn't that she didn't believe in him but before when he lied she knew they were lies it was their thing. Now she didn't know when the truth was the truth or if a lie was a lie. She still had nightmares about that night and it had already been months.

"So the plan is we meet with the guys on Monday and discuss me coming to power. A way for me to get into their graces is to become a villainess. Cheshire. They know about my troubles with the law and my help earlier in my life with the Bratva so it shouldn't be too hard." She started whispering.

"I don't like this idea, I hope you know that. Before you say anything I know you can handle yourself, apparently a lot better than I thought. I still don't like the thought of you fighting me." He tried to reason with her.

"Why you afraid I'll beat you?" she smirked knowing full well if she wanted to she could.

"I don't want you to get killed, if they find out what you are up to, it doesn't matter if you are family or that you are Anatoly's daughter, they will kill you." He replied sternly.

"Oliver let's not fight please, in a few days I'm going to have to fake betray you and cease most contact with you, I'd like to have a non-work conversation with my best friend." She replied even though she didn't trust him she was going to miss working with him.

They talked about SCU football and they talked about how he actually was catching up with pop culture, (It only took him three years) and they talked about the progress on getting the company back. It was a pleasant dinner and she was glad that they were having a good memory before the shit storm that was about to happen. Oliver paid and they drove back to her apartment.

He walked her into her building, and to the door as if she was going to be attacked in the next five seconds. She got to the door turned around and said "I had a great time today, and I'm glad you finally know. You know you didn't have to walk me to my actual door." She started but sensed he had something to say.

"You really don't have to do this, any of it, you don't have to become a Boss or a Villain, or marry him." He said the word him as if it left the same taste in your mouth as toothpaste and oranges.

"Oliver, I'm going to marry Alexi and have little Bratva babies, and we will be happy." She said with conviction, she had made her decision, she was going to put the greater good before her own happiness.

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?" He retorted with a sad smile.

Just as she was about to turn and unlock the door he took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly but gently on the mouth.

It too every bit of strength she had to pull away from him, and to not drop him on his ass right there. "No." was the last thing she said before she closed the door. How dare he kiss her, that selfish bastard never knew when to stop. First its all 'Oh I love you' which was unnecessary on it's own, but no he couldn't help but take that scene one step further as if Slade didn't already get what he was saying, it was not part of my plan. Second, the moment he knows I am off limits he goes and kisses me. I should have kicked his ass.

Another AN: My parent's were friends in high school and drifted apart for about 18 years. They met again in a restaurant and decided to catch up and eat dinner together. My mother was dating a man who turned out being gay but I digress. My father walked her to her door and she said "I should let you know, that I am dating this guy in Cleveland and we are going to get married and have children." And my father said "Who are you trying to convince me or you?" and then he kissed her. My mother says that was the moment she fell in love with my father. I have always thought that was one of the most romantic things I've heard and I asked them if I could use it and they said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am soooooooo sorry it has taken me this long, I've been moving and dealing with a new job and haven't had any time to write. I should be getting the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to R&R.

Love, Elle

It was Sunday night and she was getting her clothes ready for the next day, she was worrying about how she was going to lie to Dimitri and Alexi. They were two people who had always been there for her throughout her life. The plan was to slowly drift apart from Oliver QC and Team Arrow. She was to become Cheshire a new villain with a sinister plan to take down the Arrow for supposedly killing her father. They hadn't found the real culprit, but since he was in Moscow during the time he was killed, so it wasn't a stretch for him to be the killer. She decided to wear the dress that Oliver liked the best and got ready for bed. There was a knock at the door she looked through her peephole and saw Alexi. She immediately let him in and he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around kissing her forehead as he set her down.

"You know your boyfriend is across the street, I could feel the hatred for me in his hooded gaze. I don't think he realized I saw him." Alexi stated with a large smile.

"You really shouldn't antagonize him. It's gonna get you hurt, and he's not my boyfriend." She placated him.

"You might want to tell him that." He replied with a smirk.

"I don't have to he has made it clear that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. He gave me some BS excuse saying "with the life I lead I can't be with someone I could truly care about. Then again he did kiss me last night." She replied with a little smirk on her face."

"Sounds like we need some Vodka, merlot, and mint chocolate chip ice cream and we are going to talk about this." Alexi said.

They spent the next 45 min talking about her and Oliver from the day they met, to the night in the mansion, to last night walking her home. She let everything out, all the things she couldn't talk to anyone about. Hell even Digg didn't know about the I love you comment.

"Lex, it's late you're drunk and your things are here, why don't you just stay over. You can stay on the couch, actually you can sleep in bed with me. It's not like you are going to take advantage of me,and technically we are engaged." she joked with him.

Alexi smirked and replied "Sounds like a plan, but as a warning I sleep in my boxers"

"I think I can handle that." she turned around back toward him and changed into her pjs, while he took off his clothes. What she didn't know was that Oliver was still across the way brooding and saw Alexi and her get into bed together.

She had a fitful sleep, her nightmares came back from right after Slade. It was the same dream every time. In the dream it was always the same instead of him telling her he loved her in the mansion. He told her he loved her while Slade had the blade at her throat, in the dream she was unable to cure him and then he slit her throat and the last thing she saw was Oliver falling to his knees and being stabbed in the back hovering over her. Alexi didn't notice the tossing and turning she did the whole night every time she shut her eyes all she could see was the pain in his eyes.

Her alarm went off at 6 like every other morning and she felt someone next to her, forgetting that Alexi spent the night she freaked out for about 2.5 seconds.

Groaning she got up "Do we have to do this, I know I said I wanted to take Papa's place, but no one trusts me and the sure don't respect me. How am I going to gain that." Felicity started pacing the floor, from the window to her dresser on the other wall, back and forth, back and forth.

"I already have an idea, and it involves your boyfriend." Alexi started with a smile, "And... you will hear all about it at the meeting with Demitri."

She yelled "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah but you want him to be... and I'm sorry that I get in the way on that. You do know I'd love to see you two together, but I love fucking with him, hell I'd love fucking him" that earned him a slap on the arm. "How willing to you think he would take to you beating him in a fight?"

"Well I guess we will just have to see." she replied than walked to the bathroom to take a shower it was going to be a very long day. She decided she was going to straighten her hair board straight with a poof in the front, ditch the glasses and do her eye makeup as intimidating as she could. She came out of the bathroom to the smell of coffee, Alexi had made a pot and had a cup ready for her. She put on her leather jacket, left her apartment, and started towards QC and what lay ahead of her. She loved Demitri, and even more so Alexi, which is why lying to them was going to be so hard. She went up the private elevator today, she didn't exactly want her coworkers seeing her in the outfit she donned at that moment.

Oliver was sitting at his desk still stewing and the thought of Alexi spending the night with Felicity. He knew he had no right to be spying on her last night, although he liked to think of it more as protecting her, the word spying had such a negative connotation. The moment she walked out of the elevator his heart stopped, just like it did in the dressing room, only in this lighting she looked ten times better which was saying something.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked knowing full well she wasn't. "Of course it's just like any other mission. We will do fine, plus you know these two really well, this part should be easy." he tried to comfort her. Inside he was just hoping that he wasn't going to hit this guy, and he was also pissed at himself because he fucked things up with her big time.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Pieces, I don't know about you but my heart was broken into a million pieces after the premiere. It started and I was like YES and then it ended and I was like NOOOOOOOOO!

I know y'all have been looking forward to the fight scene between Felicity and Oliver. It will be in chapter 8 if not chapter nine, but it is coming soon. Tell me if Felicity's backstory is becoming too dark. Isabel is still alive in this story and it never came out she was working with Slade and she's still his business partner. This chapter is chapter 6 through Oliver's eyes. R&R.

Love, Elle

It was Sunday night and he had just finished patrolling and ended up where he did most nights, in the alleyway across the street from her apartment. He started this ritual after the undertaking at first it was once or twice a week after a late mission, but after Slade, he was across the street until her lights were off. Today was no different until he saw a cab drive up and a man get out. The man wore a crisp suit had black hair and ice blue eyes, had a suitcase and a briefcase. He walked straight to Felicity's door and knocked. It took ever ounce of self control he had to not run over and punch the guy. She opened the door and screamed Alexi, he dropped his things picked her up and twirled her around. They shut the door but he could still see them through the window. He had a playful glint in his eye and she looked like she was chastising him.

All of the sudden her face feel for a second and then he opened his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

He waited for about an hour longer, long enough to see them walk in her bedroom and through her thin curtains get undressed and get in the bed. He left immediately it was one thing to watch over her, it was another thing entirely to be there while she had sex with someone else.

They pulled up to QC, Alexi and Demitri dressed to the nines, their cover, prospective investors. He was sitting at his desk when the elevator opened, he stood up immediately, both he and Digg tensed when they saw them walk in the room. He had read their files seen what they had done, the fact Felicity was close to them made him feel a little overprotective. He watched her get up and hug both of them. "дядя Demitri, я так по тебе скучал!" She yelled as she hugged her uncle. "You sound like google translate, stick to English." He responded. "That's what I said!" Alexi replied. "I hear however that Mr. Queen is quite fluent." He continued. "Hey! I understand everything, I just can't form sentences." Felicity replied smiling. That was still something that bothered him, she never mentioned she understood when he would make Russian comments under his breath. When they were on the plane back she had his head on her shoulder falling asleep he had said "I meant it my love." In Russian. She turned her head up to him and asked him what it meant, and he replied he was wishing her sweet dreams.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Queen, I hear you have a proposition for me?" Turning away from Felicity to look at her "family." "That we do, how do you feel about having a public fight with our Lizzy. We believe that the family will see her in a different light if she kicks the ass of the Arrow. It would be staged and the moves planed for your protection." Alexi started. "What do you mean for MY safety?" Oliver asked perplexed.

Demitri started, "You have seen her fight, haven't you? Judging by the look on your face I assume not. You may have been taught to kill and survive alone on that island, but that was five years plus the last three. Liz has been training to kill since she could walk. Her first two kills was when she was 10, and by that look I assume you didn't tell him that either." All four men turned to Felicity, two of which looked horrified.

Felicity screamed "Demitri! How dare you, of course I didn't tell them about that, and you make it sound like I had a choice in the matter. That was self defense and preservation for both my self and Mamulya. We were being kidnapped, and I had my knife on me, two of the men had unfortunate endings and one got away."

He was still trying to process the thought of little Felicity killing two men with a knife, hell he couldn't see her killing anyone. "What's your number?" the question just slipped out but once it came out there was no taking it back. "That seems like a pretty personal question, oh you meant kills." Alexi replied. If Oliver clenched his teeth any harder they would break, he wanted to put an arrow through him more than anything in that moment. A small voice spoke up "33 with a bow, 15 with my hands, 22 with a knife, and only five with guns." Her head falling down as she gave the numbers. All he could say was, "75." Demitri added "That's just kills, she's been trained how to torture. She was my go to girl in Vegas, not to mention the summers in Russia."

"Enough! Back on track Demitri, this needs to get done, if I'm taking over we need to get our shit together. So what's going to to happen is Oliver and I will stage a fight tonight for a fight tomorrow. It needs to be in a public place, Viktor still has that restaurant on 25th and Sheraton, invite some family. The Arrow will make an appearance, I will kick his ass and gain at least a little respect." she interrupted with a deadly voice. "I would love to continue this conversation however Isabel is on her way in for a meeting and it would be best if she doesn't see you just yet."

"She's Bratva?" Digg spoke up. "It's why she hates me, she knows me from St. Petersburg as Liz, she wants to take my place, that and she thinks I'm fucking him." She replied gesturing to Oliver. He needed to sit down, this meeting hadn't gone the way he thought it would. "As I was saying I will see you both tomorrow night, 8 at Viktor's." They both waved goodbye after they got in the elevator, at that same moment the other elevator's doors opened and Isabel walked out.

"Queen, stop staring into space, I need you to try to focus." The Bitch said. God, he couldn't believe he actually slept with her. He certainly had a type, dangerous women who have ties to a mob, are an assassin, or a cop, not to mention one who is an lawyer with intense fighting skills. He truly thought that Felicity was different, she was the light in his darkness now he wasn't so sure. The meeting with Isabel lasted for what seemed like hours but was more like 45 min.

Isabel started to leave and made a snide comment to Felicity insinuating she and I were sleeping together. Knowing what I know now, the fact Isabel is still alive is surprising Felicity's restraint was impeccable

He turned toward Felicity "We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So I can't even begin to say how sorry I am it's been this long! Last week's episode was so good I wanted to call someone to fangirl but none of my friends are apart of the fandom. The hair she had in that episode is what I had imagined for Cheshire. Now off to the fighting.

I so don't own Arrow just my characters.

We need to talk.

"Do we really have to? I don't want to talk which I know for me is a little unprecedented. But as soon as we talk it'll be over. Because I know you are going to call me a hypocrite and a liar, and you're right, but I also don't want to lose you." She started as she turned towards him. "Am I shocked? Sure, are you going to lose me? Not a chance. We do need to talk, if not about the body count, about the fight. We are not waiting until tonight to stage the fight. After lunch we are going to the foundry and going to spar, I need to see what I'm dealing with." He replied.

"Are you sure, I really don't want to hurt you, because Oliver, I will fight you, and I will win. As he said I've been fighting since I was three, And a killer since I was 10." She somehow managed to whisper in her loud voice.

He whispered back "You may be a so called killer but I know for a fact you won't hurt me."

They were now in the foundry, and Felicity was in her workout gear as with Oliver and Digg.

"So how are we going to do this, with or without weapons, because everyone there knows that if I don't have a bow, my go to is a knife and I always have a knife on me. Even in those dresses. " she spoke her words methodical. She had decided that she was going to be as mentally detached as she could. To avoid being the killer she once was, she had tried to be someone else, something else, but apparently she failed.

"I'll have my bow you have your knives. Time to spar right now, without weapons, I wanna see what you can do." he was smirking but had the eyes of a hunter sizing up his prey.

He looked straight into her eyes, the eyes of a killer. It was like any other fight she was going easy on him, until she wasn't. She was matching him blow by blow kick by kick. Halfway through he realized that he might not win this fight. Halfway through she knew she would. It ended with her sweeping his legs and nearly choking him to death with her shoe.

"I told you not to go easy on me, Queen." She said smiling. When out of nowhere he grabbed her leg pulled her down flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. She leaned up bit his ear and whispered "That's more like it Oliver." He was so stunned he didn't notice her flip him and then stand up.

He sat on the mat a second longer than necessary his mouth wide open. Digg was bent over in the corner doubled over laughing. The look on Oliver's face was priceless.

"Neither of us have the luxury of holding back tomorrow night in front of the family, they will expect us to truly fight. Which means Oliver, you cannot go easy on me, they will know, and I am not a fan of killing a helpless man, or a good man. I may have a high body count, but almost all of them were bad men and women. Don't hold back, I will have a knife Oliver, the only reason you will still be alive after the fight is because I want you to be." She said using her loud voice.

"I don't care if you beat me, stab me, hurt me, or if I seem weak, but I refuse to hurt you. Kill me Lizzy, I don't fear death, I welcome it. I will not harm you, I will defend myself but I will not try to kill you." His voice filled with vitriol.

Digg spoke up, "Ok I think you two have had enough fighting for today Oliver I'm going to take you home we will meet Felicity at QC tomorrow."

She was staring blankly at Oliver how dare he call me Lizzy in a fight. That was a low blow, while she know right then she was Elizaveta, but it was awful hearing it coming out of his mouth. Digg was already halfway towards the car purposely leaving just the two of them for a moment.

She reached into her shorts pulled out one of her knives, "Oliver!" She said with determination making him turn around. Purposely she through her knife so it barely missed his ear and stuck in the wall next to him. He was shocked that she would throw a knife at him."Whoa!"

She walked toward him pulled the knife out of the wall and spoke "Don't worry lucky for you, I never miss my target. I know you want to protect me, I'm important to you, and that is your first instinct. I also know that it's been hard on you, but guess what? You aren't the only one who is having a hard time right now. Get your ass over here and spar with me. Truly spar don't hold back, pour all of your frustration into it because if you don't is will be found out and probably killed. I know you sure as hell don't want that to happen."

"You want a fight fine I'll give you a fight, but if I hurt you it's your fault." Oliver growled. He turned and went to his suit "If we are doing this we are doing this right" he walked towards the restroom and changed coming back with his hood up. He went over to get his bow and quiver and then he lunged towards her and the fight began.

This fight was different than the last, this time she wasn't Felicity or even Eliazaveta she was his adversary. For the first time she wasn't a person, she was a threat to be neutralized. By the end of the fight they were both worse for wear, she still came out on top but this time by her own merits.


End file.
